Reiko Date
Reiko Date is a main character in the yuri manga Shitsurakuen. An ambitious and haughty girl who is Himoto Sora's fourth Weapon. Yuri Feats *Her belief is that no way a girl would like a guy in Utopia academy, but if it seems that way that probably means that she has been able to fool him, she's deceiving him flatter him and make him have a good impression of herself, she used the student council guy who has power for herself, because the student council will be vital to Iwahijiri's future, they'll have money, status and power. *Her face blushed when Sora recognized her goal to release her possession of her and offered her help and protection for her to ask anytime, she stole shy glances at her, then wind up turning away from her, refusing her help because she thought that she have her own certain way that doesn't depend on knights nor anyone, without showing weakness, she was willing to get through this by herself, even though by remembering her last encounter with her she blushes. *Her fury was excessive when Sora's fan girls was circling around her, she couldn't get a hold of herself that she shouted that her objective is to be possessed by a guy in student council, who has status, power and a future is a hundred times better as she assumed. *About Sora she thought that she was a nuisance just like the others, a brat that plays hero and gets in her way, but she was wrong, she realized Sora's true intentions, a very kind girl who does reckless things trying to help her, so she won't let her get anymore involved, for she wants to take care of her, she doesn't want her to suffer. *Hugging Sora while she was thriving on releasing her using the least painful way of assaulting with the warning penalty, crying she begged Sora to release her. *Sora's beastliness is one of her weak points which makes her soft and shy. *Usually she fights against Tomoko over Sora. And in the later with the boldest in love expression Hiyo, she reprehended her to never show that she knows Sora, with interpretation that there's no way Sora can use her in a dangerous battle, plus her weapon didn't have the symbol. And at the very least, she wanted them to be close sisters, not mutual lovers. *On the way to save Hiyo, when she was held the prince hold by Sora she blushed and got nervous. She was afraid but she didn't want to be pushed down by fear of Iwahijiri, even though she was afraid she believes in Sora, it will be all right and will work out if it's with Sora. Also, she blushed when Sora hugged her after they escaped from Hiyo after losing the other pair of Sora's Exaclan gloves. *On a floor she doesn't know she was sent to a sadistic possessor who will keep her forever, and never release or use her for fighting, she endured a lot of torture, encountering Sora in a hallway after the torture, she was aroused and aggravated by her words, that she slapped her gently and avoided staring at her. *Because Sora will stand out by the student council who will notice her, if they found out about Date's objective she won't be able to save the girls, so she aimed to be an executive's companion of the one who is in charge of Iwahijiri in the future, and when he lowers his guard then only she'll become the executive and manipulate the system, through the executive job she would be able to change Iwahijiri from the inside, it will take time but she'll change Iwahijiri's male domination, eventually she'll be able to completely save the girls, she'll do it herself so she won't make Sora suffer, then when she was hugged by her from behind she was surprised and embarrassed, before the warning penalty ringed. *Laying injured on her bed after she endured a torture by a male student she tried to resist to depend on Sora for help, not until Sora entered her dorm to look after her, she wanted her to stop worrying about her, because it's likely that she'll fall more deeply in love with Sora if she worries about her and keeps being kind to her, and feared that she'll get involved if she show signs of weakness. *At the exact moment the thunder struck when Sora drew Koharu's weapon it resulted in it to become glitchy and turned into a mosiac, and Sora entered to the room where Sora's seal weapon girls were gathering for a tea party asking their council, Date was the only one who was extremely nervous that she hardly accepted to take a look at the gun she was holding which turned into a mosiac, to look at it shape and feel it embarrassingly. Then when it was Tomoko's turn to touch it excitedly, she shouted that children shouldn't touch things like that. *At the diagnosis center she still won't move for shielding Sora which resulted in Sora's lose before she was possessed again by a male student. Gallery Shitsurakuen 10 33-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 10 34-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 10 38-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 10 41-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11 22-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11 36-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11 37-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11 38-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11.5 2-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11.5 7-1-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 14 8-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 15.5 2-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 15.5 3-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 18 5.jpg Category:Shitsurakuen Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Neko